nxbcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Information
Information * These are the Current Cloud Village Clan Rank up Process. This rn is what we're gonna use and build off on. Changes can be made. * Pending to Branch House - * Pendings must send a Branch House application. The following is apart of the application USERNAME : LEVEL (Must be over 125) : * WHY YOU WANT TO BE In (Insert Clan name here) : * HOW DID YOU GET TO CLOUD? :(Response) Branch House to Branch Elder- * Must go through a 2 part Exam. Part One is a 6 question part and you must get at least 5/6 to pass. Questions for Part one is up to the Clan itself to make * The second part contains combat: EXAM STYLE COMBAT - RULES FOR ALL EXAMS - * No KGs (Elemental or Dojutsu) No Genjutsu No Summons Taijutsu Allowed All Ninjutsu Allowed Weapons Allowed No Modes No Subjutsu Must win your fights to pass * Branch Elder to Branch Council- Must be Active and attend at least 3 Clan or Village activities.(Trainings,examclan or village,etc) * Branch Council to Branch House Leader- Must be chosen through votes. There can be multiple Leaders in this rank * Branch House Leader to Main House- Must pass the Main House Exam 3 part: * Part 1: Personal Questions to see if you are a good hr Part 2: Clan related Questions-10 Questions~ If you miss a Question you fail * Part 3: Combat Same exam rules as Branch Elder and must win * Main House to Main Elder- Host 10 Clan related activities. Main Elder to Main House Council- Must be active,host 10 activities within the clan, and must be tested by the Main House Leader. * MHC to Main House Leader- Chosen by the Chief Only can be one * MHC to Chief Advisor-Chief decides Can be multiple * Chief Advisor to Chief- The Advisor is the Chiefs successor when needed.These are the Current Cloud Village Clan Rank up Process. This rn is what we're gonna use and build off on. Changes can be made. * Pending to Branch House - * Pendings must send a Branch House application. The following is apart of the application USERNAME : * LEVEL (Must be over 125) : WHY YOU WANT TO BE In (Insert Clan name here) : * HOW DID YOU GET TO CLOUD? :(Response) Branch House to Branch Elder- * Must go through a 2 part Exam. Part One is a 6 question part and you must get at least 5/6 to pass. Questions for Part one is up to the Clan itself to make * The second part contains combat: * EXAM STYLE COMBAT - RULES FOR ALL EXAMS - * No KGs (Elemental or Dojutsu) * No Genjutsu No Summons Taijutsu Allowed All Ninjutsu Allowed Weapons Allowed No Modes No Subjutsu Must win your fights to pass * Branch Elder to Branch Council- Must be Active and attend at least 3 Clan or Village activities.(Trainings,examclan or village,etc) Branch Council to Branch House Leader- Must be chosen through votes. There can be multiple Leaders in this rank * Branch House Leader to Main House- Must pass the Main House Exam 3 part: Part 1: Personal Questions to see if you are a good hr Part 2: Clan related Questions-10 Questions~ If you miss a Question you fail Part 3: Combat Same exam rules as Branch Elder and must win * Main House to Main Elder- Host 10 Clan related activities. Main Elder to Main House Council- Must be active,host 10 activities within the clan, and must be tested by the Main House Leader. MHC to Main House Leader- Chosen by the Chief Only can be one * MHC to Chief Advisor-Chief decides Can be multiple Chief Advisor to Chief- The Advisor is the Chiefs successor when needed. Ranking * Ranking Villager To Academy - * Must send in an application to a Jonin Sensei or higher with this format. This will be in discord DMs. * You must be Level 125 in order to apply for Academy. You also must be in a clan, you can be pending. * Username : * Clan : * Level : * Academy classes will be hosted by Jonin Sensei, and will provide the information deemed neccessary to pass. * Academy - Genin : * The process of hosting a Genin exam will occur, and Academy Students will take the exam. * The exam will have 3 parts to it. Lore. * Knowledge on the village system. Fighting. * You must get 2/3 of the stages correct in order to pass. * Genin carry out rank D missions, and sometimes C. * In order to become a Genin, you must be a Branch House. * Genin - Chunin : * The Chunin exams will take place, and all Genin will be allowed to participate. * There will be two stages to the Chunin exams. * Survival of the Fittest. * Combat Tournament. * The top 2 squads out of both the Combat Tournament and the Survival of the Fittest will pass the exam. * Explanation : * Survival of the Fittest, is obviously the name. Squads of 3 that you can form yourself, or will be assigned to you, will carry out one objective without getting killed. If you are killed, you are still able to come back, it will just slow you down. All personnel will start at one specific spot, and your goal is to reach "the finish line" and the first two teams to do so WILL pass the exam. If we have under 3 teams, then only one team will pass. * The second opportunity is the Combat Tournament, like in Naruto, except there are teams to it. Each team of 3 will participate and only have ONE life. The squad that won the last challenge WILL NOT be able to participate in the next one, but will have to wait until it is finished. If you die, you may NOT come back, unless your team wins of course. 1st place and 2nd place will pass the exam, and the rest will fail. No exceptions * n order to pass your Chunin Exams, you must be Branch House Elder or higher. * Chunin Carry out C and B rank missions. * Chunin - Jonin : * You must have a recommendation from either 2 Jonin Sensei, or 1 Ambassador. * Tryouts will focus on your knowledge of the system, Kumogakure, and discipline. * Carries out B Rank, A Rank, and sometimes S Rank missions. * Jonin - Jonin Sensei : * In order to become Jonin Sensei, there are two ways. To either apply when applications are up, or tryouts. * Tryouts will go as followed - * 1 Strike System, it mostly depends on the HR to carry out how he/she wants it to be. * Sub-Kage+ are able to HOST this, and Ambassadors are able to CO-HOST. * Able to set villagers to Academy, host Academy classes, and Genin exams. * Carries out S Ranked Missions, along with skilled Jonin. Jonin Sensei - Ambassador : * Handpicked by the Sub-Kage with Kage's approval. Able to host all the way up to Chunin. Ambassador - Sub-Kage : Handpicked by the Raikage. Must stand out by hosting and being disciplined. Sub-Kage are able to host any tryout. * Raikage : * Sub-Kage will either be chosen by the majority of Ninja in the WHOLE village, by the Raikage himself, or by a mixture of the HRs voting. Leader of the village Combat type * No KGs (Elemental or Dojutsu) * No Genjutsu * No Summons * Taijutsu Allowed * All Ninjutsu Allowed * Weapons Allowed * No Modes * No Subjutsu(